Enemies or old friends?
by ForbiddenBeauty
Summary: Two old childhood friends find each other, and tries to reconnect, but what if the discover that they really don't have that much in commen any more, what if they were enemies. Would it destroy the new refound friendship or make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**Important A/N at the end :)**

When Draco was younger, his family lived in another house than the mansion, they live in now. While they lived in this house, they had some neighbours, and they had a little girl at Draco's age.

Her name was Mia.

Draco and Mia were very good friends, they were together almost every day, having fun, but also pulling jokes on others, for the fun.

They were friends all the way to where they were 7 years old, when Draco's family moved to the mansion, and they lost contact. They were both sad for a long time; you would too if you just had lost your best friend. But after some time they got new friends, but they never forgot each other, never. Draco could still, after 4 years, remember her. It was this year he started on Hogwarts.

In the summer, before his 7th year at Hogwarts, he could still remember her, but he didn't think about her. He knew it wound hurt so much, if he thought about her.

But then one day he found the address to his old house, where he was neighbours to Mia. He decided to go there, maybe she still lived there. He wanted to look good, so he darken his hair, because when he was little he had very dark hair. He went there the next day.

It was a beautiful neighbourhood, with kids playing in the street, tall tree as far as the eye could see and many gorgeous houses. He was looking for number 108, so he had to walk a while. When he finally got to the house, he recognized it. There was only one neighbour house, so he began walking towards it, when a car drove in to the driveway. A man and a woman stepped out, and they saw him walking up to the house.

The woman said, with a smile on her face "Hello, can we help you?"

"Yes, My name is Draco, and I am looking for someone, who lived here, about 11 years ago, I know it sounds silly, but I…"

"No, no, don't say that, you are lucky, we have lived here for 18 years, so the person you are looking for must be our daughter, if it's not one of us?" the woman said laughing, "My name is Susan, and this is my husband George" she said pointing at her husband.

"Well, good day to the both of you, and yes I am looking for a girl, at the age of 17, her name is Mia"

"Yes that is our daughter, I actually remember you. You and Mia played a lot together when you were little. She is actually home right now. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, thank you very much, if it's too much trouble"

"No, don't be silly" said Susan, and then she, George and Draco walk up to the house.

Before the came inside George said to Draco "It's very funny that you still remember Mia, because she also remember you"

"Ohhh" said Draco with a smile on his face.

They got inside, and Susan and George showed Draco in to the living room.

"George would you please get Draco something to drink, and then I will get Mia, she will be so glad to see you again" Susan said with a smile, and went upstairs.

Upstairs a girl was sitting in her room and reading, when her mother knocked on her door, the girl said "Come in"

Her mother came in and said "Mia, do you remember your friend, from when you were little, that moved away?"

"Yeah, why?"

Her mother looked at her, with a big smile on her face "Well, he is actually sitting downstairs, in our living room".

The girl widen her eyes and looked surprised at here mother, and said "What, really?"

"Yes, dear and he really want to meet you, again"

"I'll be down in just a second okay?"

"Okay, me and your father will be outside, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah"

Susan came downstairs again, without Mia, and said "She will be down in a second, George would you please come with me, outside? Just feel like home Draco, we will be right back"

"Thank you, I will". Susan and George went out the door, and left Draco alone, he went over to the window and gazed at the view.

Mia came down the stairs, and looked around, to see that they were alone; she got to the foot of the stairs, and said "Draco?"

Draco turned around to face her, he smiled at her, and she said "Ohhh… Draco it's really you" with joy in her voice and ran over to him, and they hugged.

"I can't believe how long it has been, let me look at you" Draco took a step backwards, and looked at her.

She had half long brown hair and brown eyes. "I knew it" he said

"What?" Mia said with a little laugh,

"That you were going to be beautiful"

"Ohhh… Draco, stop that you're going to make me blush"

They spent the whole day together, talking with Mia's parents, having fun and catching up. It was getting dark, and Draco said "I have to get home, I going to get in trouble if I am not home soon" they were sitting in a park near Mia's house.

"Well, if you really have to go, I will just go home then" Mia said with a smile, but Draco could see sadness in her eyes.

"No, I will walk you home, I have to make sure you get home safe" he said, while looking into her eyes.

"Thanks Draco, that's so sweet"

They got up and began walking towards her house.

"It's a beautiful night don't you think Draco?"

"Not as beautiful as you, Mia" Mia blushed at hearing this.

They got to her pouch, and Mia said "Well, here we are, you got me home…" Mia was cut off by Draco's lips, which was on her lips, and kissing her.

Mia was at first shocked, but then she kissed him back. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, so he could hold the kiss longer. After a minute, or so, they broke apart, and looked in each others eyes.

Then Draco said "Good night, beautiful girl"

"Good night, handsome boy" said Mia back, and went inside. Draco went over to the bush, and took out his Nimbus 2001, got on it and flied up.

"Hermione Mia Granger, do you know how late it is?" Hermione hated when her mother used her full name, they called her Mia because when she was little she couldn't pronounce Hermione.

"Yeah, mother I know how late it is, but I was just outside"

"Ohhh… okay, where is Draco?"

"He had to go home so he followed me home"

"Ohhh… that was sweet. We are going to have dinner in just a moment" said her mother.

Hermione went upstairs and took out her calendar, and marked the next Saturday. Draco had promised her, that he would come back there. She told it to her parents at dinner.

"Ohhh… Hermione we are not home on Saturday, me and your mother that is"

"So, I have been home alone before?"

"Yeah, but the time there is a boy with you"

"Dad I know him, he wouldn't do a thing to me, don't worry, you can check in every hour, if you like"

"Well okay, but for the safety, I will tell the Smith's that you are home alone, so they can look after you"

Hermione looked at her father, with happiness and said "Thank you so much, thank you, thank you"

The days went by, slowly, so Hermione was bored half to death. She thought about what she should make for dinner, nothing special. She didn't want to come of as a show-off. It finally became Saturday, and Hermione woke up early, to get ready for him coming.

Her parents saw how nervous and happy, she was at the same time; they wanted to have a little fun with that, so her father said "Ohhh… isn't that Draco on the pouch?"

"What, he is way too early" Hermione said in panic, and ran over to the window, to see if he was waiting.

"Ha, ha, ha calm down Mia" her parents laughed.

At 5 p.m. Hermione's parents went off, and left her alone, waiting. At 6 p.m. she began on making dinner.

**

* * *

**

A/N

Edited April 27th 2008.

**I just moticed a flaw I had made, in this chapter. I left a huge gab in the middle of it, right after Hermione started cooking dinner. It didn't really make sence to me why I have done it, but now I have edited it so more are gonna after Hermione starts cooking dinner.**

**Q: Even by looking at her he didn't know it was hermione?  
Answer: Well, you see Hermione has change so much that even Ron and Harry wouldn't know that it was her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N SO here is the second chapter, sorry for the long wait, I have just been so busy, and I'm getting even more busy now, with school starting and all. So I'll only have the weekend to write in. That means that it's gottan take some time for me to get finished with the next chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy this one**  


* * *

Hermione was in the kitchen making dinner working her butt off. She wanted this to be perfect. If it wasn't perfect then Draco would think that she was sloppy, and that she couldn't have. She was making "Hawaiian Beefs" (Which is beefs with pineapple and potatoes').

She had to be very careful not the stein her clothes. She had found the perfect outfit. It was a blue tube top with a white skirt that cut off mid tight.

She had just put the beefs on the pan, when the door bell rang. She froze on the spot.

_That's him! Oh Merlin, what do I do? What do I do?!_Hermione started to hyperventilate.

_You go answer the door; you don't want to keep him waiting__, right?_

She started to calm down and went to answer the door. Just before she took the handle, she threw her apron aside. She couldn't open the door looking like that.

Then she opened the door. For a second time stood still. There he was, in baggy jeans and a black t-shirt with his dirty blonde hair, he looked so hot that she couldn't breathe.

He himself had a stunned face on, she was breathtaking. From her shout dark brown hair to her beautiful long legs.

Hermione snapped out of the trance first and said "Hey"

"Hey"

"Come in, come in" she with a smile.

"Thanks, what's that nice smell, are you cooking?" he asked, while sniffing into the air.

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice with a home cooked meal, instead of that cheap fast food, and don't worry I know how to cook" she finished with a laugh.

"Good, I was just about to ask" He replied with a smile.

"Go make yourself comfortable, I'll go check on the food"

"Okay. Be the way, what are we having?" he asked while walking with her to the living room.

"Hawaiian Beefs" she answered and went to the kitchen.

A couple of minutes went by and then dinner was served. Hermione had set the small dinner table, so they would sit closer together. Hermione was relieved when Draco said that he liked the food. She hadn't made the dish for some time now.

Time went by with talk and laughing. They were catching up, talking about old times. They never talked about school, because they both didn't know if the other was magical. You would think that either one would catch on who the other person really was, but Draco and Hermione didn't really know each other that much. They never talked, not until now that is. They told each other things that they haven't even talked with their friends about.

The subject eventually landed on Draco's moving when they were young.

"Why was it you moved Draco. Do you remember?" Hermione asked. It had pained her for so long not to know why they had moved and to where.

"It pains me, but I don't remember I'm sorry" he answered with a sad face.

"That's okay"

She said it with a smile, but inside she was sad, she had really want to know the reason for their moving, so she sent him a smile, so he wouldn't see that she was a little sad. But it didn't help, Draco could see it in her eyes, and it pained him that he couldn't remember. He had asked himself the same question, when he was on his way to her early.

He had tried to ask his mother about it, but every time he would bring it up she would always have something to do, or somewhere to be. He did not dare ask his father. He couldn't even find anything from the time they had lived there. It was all very odd, and he had hoped that Mia would remember him saying something when they little, about the moving, but it looked like she couldn't remember anything either.

After they had eaten their dinner, Hermione suggested that they could watch a movie. She wasn't sure if Draco knew what a movie was, but he did. He remember when he was younger, he saw one in town, when he was out shopping with his mother. This convinced Hermione that Draco was a muggle.

So now they were sitting on the couch and watching TV, when suddenly Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder. First Hermione felt tens under his touch, but after a moment she relaxed, and snuggled up to him.

After a few minutes sitting like this, Hermione didn't notice the TV, all she noticed was the position she and Draco were in. She sat a little more straight, but without moving away. Then she turned her head, and so did he, so they were facing each other.

_Would a kiss ruin everything? _They both thought.

Draco began to lean in close to her. They were only inches apart, when the phone rang. Hermione jumped up, and walked over to take the phone. Draco remained in his seat, and looked disappoint, but Hermione didn't see that.

She took the phone and said "Hello?"

Pause

"Ohhh hey mom"

Pause

"Yeah everything is fine here, how about there?"

Short pause

"Okay, good. Mom, why are you calling?"

Longer pause

"Okay mom, it's very nice, but you don't have to. We're okay, please stop acting like I'm a baby, and please… Ohhh please, don't call again (she said with a little more begging voice than she wanted) okay?"

Pause

"Thanks, now enjoy your evening with dad, mom, it's a long time since you have had one last, okay… bye" and then she hang up.

She turned away from the phone and sat down on the couch again. "Now where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" Draco said after sitting for a moment.

Hermione turned her head to look at him and smiled at him, when he said "Ohhh… I remember... right about here"

He slowly leaned in close to her, and when she didn't move away, he closed the small gap between them, and kissed her.

It was the most wonderful thing Hermione had ever experienced in her life.

* * *

**A/N So how was it?**


End file.
